1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture insertion system for inserting separate moving picture data into moving picture data during communication between terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the technical field for portable telephones capable of communicating moving picture data, technology has been developed in recent years for synthesizing moving picture data. This technology is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 284705/99.
However, the technology that is disclosed in this laid-open patent publication is for pasting a fixed image or characters on the liquid crystal display of a portable telephone and does not synthesize the data of two moving images.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a moving picture insertion system that can synthesize moving picture data.
In the present invention, an exchange is provided with: a data transmitter/receiver for carrying out transmission/reception of moving picture data that are being communicated between terminals; and a data synthesizer for synthesizing moving picture data that have been received by the data transmitter/receiver with additional moving picture data. Additional moving picture data can thus be inserted into moving picture data that are being communicated between terminals.
In addition, each terminal is provided with a data transmitter/receiver that both synthesizes moving picture data that are being transmitted to the terminal of a communication partner with additional moving picture data and synthesizes moving picture data that have been transmitted in from the terminal of a communication partner with additional moving picture data. Moving picture data can thus be synthesized with additional moving picture data when the moving picture data is being transmitted or received.
Thus, in the present invention, additional moving picture data can be inserted into moving picture data at either a terminal or an exchange while the moving picture data are being communicated between terminals.
If a control terminal is provided that transmits to an exchange additional moving picture data that are to be inserted into moving picture data that are being communicated, various types of moving picture data can be inserted into moving picture data that are being communicated.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description based on the accompanying drawings which illustrate examples of preferred embodiments of the present invention.